1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate, in general, to an interactive reading device and more particularly to a system that integrates an electronic device within a tactile book to enhance the reading experience.
2. Relevant Background
For ages, books have provided a wealth of information. In 1440, the invention of the Gutenberg printing press revolutionized books. The printed word exploded the exchange of information by producing relatively inexpensive books on paper, as opposed to hand written text on parchment. This infamous idea sparked an information age where other people besides clergy and wealthy could afford and/or gain access to print books. The introduction of electronic publishing may indeed be a similar revolution.
Electronic books continue to change the publishing industry. Internet bookstores, manufactures of e-readers and more all have high hopes for the publishing digital revolution. Electronic books rest on the technical developments and sophistication of reading devices to provide an experience similar to that of reading an actual book enhanced with technological advances. At the same time the increasing penetration of the Internet enables users to change their reading patterns and reading behavior easily. So what is to become of the traditional paper book?
Reading a book continues to be one of the most popular leisure-time occupations throughout the world. Indeed reading a book ranks higher as a leisure activity than using the Internet, going to a movie, playing a video game and the like. Books remain a big business and while it is fair to say electronic books are here to stay it is generally accepted that traditional books will remain part of our lifestyle. Who cannot relate to the comment, “There's something about curling up with a good book in one's hands that can't be beat.”
Electronic books (e-books) are digital versions of printed books, which are typically distributed through the Internet. An electronic book reader promises a comfortable computer-free experience for reading. Interestingly, electronic readers attempt to emulate the printed book reading experience, and then act to enhance that experience by offering an easy and wide selection of titles and attempt to expand the reader's experience. E-books can provide a user with hundreds or even thousands of books from which to choose. And buying a new book is simply a click away. And, they are increasingly portable.
Yet paper books have their advantages as well. They are, foremost, tangible. And a book provides a tactile sense of accomplishment when the mass of the book moves from the right side to the left. And not insignificantly paper books provide a hands-on experience.
One important consideration is that experts worry devices such as e-books can distance children from the real world. If they're only exposed to e-readers, children lose the tactile experience of handling a traditional book, turning its pages, or sharing their experiences and favorites with friends.
One important and seemingly universal role of a parent is bonding with a child over a book. Cuddling with a parent or gathering around the teacher for story-time helps kids associate reading with nurturing. These reading experiences can set the stage for later reading success. It is unclear if e-books can provide the same experience and research suggests that parents and teachers find that when using an e-book they often become more controlling, concentrating more on what their child is doing with the device instead of focusing on the story.
Yet e-books also seem to offer some significant advantages with respect to children. While add-ons can distract, some features of e-books are extremely useful for beginning readers. For example, a reader can zoom in on unfamiliar words or click links that help make connections to their world. And when children see printed words light up as they sound out the words, they appear more encouraged to continue with the reading experience. Yet with the increasing interest in e-books and electronic forms of publishing consumers still subscribe to a print book model.
These two forms of media, paper vs. electronic, continue to evolve and it is extremely rare to find an interaction between a traditional book format and its electronic cousin. There remains, therefore, a need for a system, device and/or methodology to bridge the gap between e-books, e-readers, electronic publishing and traditional forms of printed publications. This need is no more evident than within the scope of children's books in which the introduction and formative development of the reading process occurs. The present invention, as described below, provides a system by which electronic forms of media are merged with traditional print books to provide an enhanced reader/user experience.
Additional advantages and novel features of this invention shall be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following specification or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, combinations, compositions, and methods particularly pointed out in the appended claims.